


Tides

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ebb and flow.
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> for halfamoon, 'tides'

Eclipse closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. There were no lingering doubts in her mind, nor fears for any of her teams on assignment. Everything was good, perhaps far too good. But she wasn't going to question it. She knew the ebb and flow of the universe, and how a low tide would be followed by high. 

Everything would change before she knew it, so this calm quiet-- She would not question it. Of course machinations were afoot. Of course there were criminals to catch and-- 

\--of course she, and hers, had the time to catch them.


End file.
